1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-volatile memory device and drive method thereof, in which a voltage bias condition enables an electronic device to normally operate without employing a specific transistor, e.g., a recall transistor in each memory cell, by which the non-volatile memory device can perform its function normally without the recall transistor, and by which a degree of cell integration can be considerably raised.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram of a non-volatile memory device according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional non-volatile memory device, e.g., nvSRAM (non-volatile static random access memory), consists of a SRAM latch 50 having four transistors 51 and 52, pass gates 40 and 41 reading/writing a high/low state formed in the SRAM latch 50, a SONOS (silicon-oxide-nitride-oxide-silicon) transistor 20 storing the high/low state of the SRAM latch 50 in case of turning off power, and pass and recall transistors 30 and 10 controlling read, program, and erase operations of the SONOS transistor 20.
However, since the related art non-volatile memory device basically consists of a multitude of transistors, it is difficult to raise a degree of integration of the non-volatile memory device. Moreover, the present inventor recognized that 12 transistors per memory cell limits the degree of integration that can be achieved.
Moreover, the difficulty in raising the integration degree puts a limitation on an overall operation of a corresponding electronic device.